


BOYISH

by boyeater



Series: this is how to be a heartbreaker [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A LITTLE! just a little As a treat, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Strip Tease, i would say this is actually rather soft, is it not enough to be horny and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyeater/pseuds/boyeater
Summary: And maybe he’s walking into a house on fire, doing everything that Donghyuck thinks he’s going to do, but that’s the thing, isn’t it? Jaemin has always played into Donghyuck’s games, a willing actor in whatever film Donghyuck thinks he’s directing, whatever high Donghyuck is chasing.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: this is how to be a heartbreaker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667383
Comments: 22
Kudos: 214





	BOYISH

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am once again writing unnecessary amounts of sexual tension to make up for the lack of sexual tension in my own life. god please find me a girlfriend. this one is for all the boy eater head canon anons that i haven't answered yet i appreciate you all very much i am sorry that i can't answer things like a normal person

Jaemin could describe Donghyuck in a hundred different ways, each a little different from the last, but among other things, Jaemin thinks that Donghyuck is particularly boyish. 

Maybe it’s how Donghyuck looks when it’s after midnight and he still hasn’t showered, half awake as he staggers through the apartment Jaemin shares with Jeno and goes straight to Jaemin’s room because his own roommate has his Tinder date over. Backpack lazily hanging off of one shoulder and beanie covering greasy hair, t-shirt ragged and probably a couple days old, the picture of a 20-year-old slob who stays up until 4 am and sleeps through his 8 am classes, Donghyuck is still inexplicably attractive. 

And Donghyuck whines like a child when Jaemin drags him from his bed and forces him into the shower, protesting that Jaemin is bullying him and trying to fight him off like he’s facing exile. Donghyuck shoots him a dirty look, looking like he’s actually contemplating fighting his way out again for a split second, but the fight drains from him as soon as Jaemin locks the bathroom door and blocks it with his body. Annoyed at not having his way, Donghyuck holds his head high to save face, “You’re not as intimidating as you think you are, Na Jaemin.” 

“And you’re all bark and no bite.” Jaemin tilts his head to the side, crossing his arms and pressing his back against the door. Jaemin studies Donghyuck, noting that his beanie must have fallen off in his room, messy hair matted to his head and a shadow of stubble around his chin. He looks good like this, Jaemin will admit that much, skin glistening under the shitty lighting of Jaemin’s bathroom. It’s infuriating how easy it is for Donghyuck to captivate him. “Do I have to take off your clothes for you too?” 

“Do you deserve to do that?” Donghyuck asks, tilting his head back and looking at Jaemin with half-lidded eyes, shamelessly starting a strip tease in the middle of Jaemin’s bathroom and faking innocence as Jaemin pinches the bridge of his nose. Donghyuck is predictable in his unpredictability. Donghyuck laughs like he knows what he’s thinking, smile soft around the edges though Jaemin knows that he’s anything but harmless, “I don’t think you do.” 

Donghyuck knows what makes Jaemin tick. 

Jaemin shallows back a sigh and crosses his arms tighter to hold himself back as Donghyuck takes off his sweats first, drawing on the tied strings until they go slack around his hips and slip down the impossible length of his legs, exposing warm skin and fading marks on the insides of his thighs all in the shape of Jaemin’s mouth. Jaemin’s eyes wander, looking Donghyuck up and down as he pleases, following Donghyuck’s hands as they move across his own skin.

Donghyuck’s t-shirt is too many sizes too big and it falls mid-thigh, covering both too little and too much. And Donghyuck knows that too, of course he does, a lopsided smile on his lips as he teases Jaemin mercilessly. Donghyuck’s socks and boxers come off after and Donghyuck looks him in the eye as he slides his boxers down his hips, the collar of his t-shirt doing nothing to hide the hickey above his collarbone. 

“You look a little red in the face, Jaemin-ah. Are you alright?” Donghyuck asks with a breathy laugh, long and bitten fingers moving closer to the edge of his shirt. And Jaemin already knows what Donghyuck is going to do, but maybe it’s his hyper awareness of each and every slight movement Donghyuck makes that riles Jaemin up the most. It’s a little suffocating to have such sharp knowledge of something that’s bound to happen prior to it really happening, Jaemin thinks, anticipation wound tight around his throat in the shape of Donghyuck’s hands and burning through his body in flashes of desire. 

Jaemin thinks something in him snaps as Donghyuck takes off his shirt and it falls to the floor, exposing each and every inch of him for Jaemin to take in. Donghyuck lips tilt into a flirty smile, practiced sensuality rolling off him in waves as he turns around and holds a hand under the water. Donghyuck arches a brow and looks at Jaemin across his shoulder, voice light and nonchalant as he moves under the running water and closes the shower curtain, “Nothing you haven’t seen before.” 

Donghyuck is going to be the death of him. 

Jaemin’s shoulders droop and he knocks the back of his head on the door to slap some sense into himself as soon as Donghyuck pops the cap of Jaemin’s shampoo. Donghyuck’s voice is filled with satisfaction as he calls out, “Are you okay, Jaemin-ah? Bothered by something?” 

Jaemin pushes himself off of the door and places his clammy palms flat on the cold counter, looking at his blown pupils in the mirror as water vapor starts to rise from the shower. Jaemin eyes all of Donghyuck’s clothes scattered on the bathroom floor and runs a hand down his face, willing his voice to stay casual, “Don’t use up all of my hot water.” 

Donghyuck’s laughter is all too knowing, “You could use a cold shower though, don’t you think?” 

Jaemin opts to wash his face.

Maybe it’s how Donghyuck looks when he comes out of the shower. He probably used up all of Jaemin’s hot water out of spite, but Jaemin doesn’t have it in him to nag at him, not while he looks like this: more sleepy than he did prior to showering, less like a vixen and more like a half-awake child as he moves around the small bathroom sleepily and dresses himself in Jaemin’s clothes without saying a single word. Jaemin looks at him through the mirror as he uses mouthwash and rinses his mouth, fondness flooding him as Donghyuck rests all of his weight on his back and presses his cheek against his shoulder as he waits for Jaemin to finish washing up. Jaemin switches places with Donghyuck and he places the bottle of mouthwash in his hands, motioning for Donghyuck to rinse his mouth too as he wraps his arms around his waist and hooks his chin over his shoulder. Donghyuck presses his back against Jaemin’s chest for no reason other than to be closer to him and does as he’s told easily, more docile now that he’s out of his mischievous mood. 

Donghyuck is always so cute like this. 

Jaemin smiles like he’s won the lottery as he looks at Donghyuck through the mirror. Donghyuck is fresh-faced and rosy-cheeked, chocolate brown hair darker wet and a little too long, hanging in front of his eyes. Donghyuck catches Jaemin’s eyes in the mirror, arching a brow as he spits out the mouthwash and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Jaemin smiles brighter, “Cute.”

And as if he wasn’t shamelessly doing a strip tease fifteen minutes ago, Donghyuck blushes like a schoolgirl at the comment, cringing away from Jaemin and kicking him out of the bathroom. Jaemin cackles as Donghyuck slams the door in his face, shaking his head in disbelief as he drags himself back to his room. Donghyuck comes into the room a minute later, shooting a dirty look at Jaemin when he points out that his cheeks still look a little rosy. Donghyuck closes the door and tosses his dirty clothes in the corner, switching off the light so only Jaemin’s lamp illuminates the small room. Jaemin lays back against the pillows and Donghyuck dives into the bed, draping himself across Jaemin’s body again.

Donghyuck’s wet hair sticks uncomfortably to Jaemin’s skin and he grimaces, sitting up and trying to dry his hair off with the day-old t-shirt tossed across his chair as Donghyuck closes his eyes and melts into the bed, going lax and allowing Jaemin to do as he pleases. Jaemin runs his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair, working through the knots and softly tucking a lock behind his ear. Jaemin cups Donghyuck’s face once his hair is as dry as Jaemin can make it, squeezing his cheeks together and studying the dark circles under his eyes. Jaemin taps his cheek, thumbing at a smudge of toothpaste on the corner of his mouth, “What time did you go to bed last night?”

“Not going to tell you.” Donghyuck cracks open an eye to assess Jaemin’s facial expression, wincing and closing his eyes again after coming to a conclusion, pouty as his words start to bleed into each other, “You’re going to nag at me.” 

Jaemin rolls his eyes. Not telling him is just as good as telling him. “Did you skip your morning classes?” 

“Couldn’t.” Donghyuck shakes his head, wrinkling his nose at the thought of it. Jaemin smooths out the wrinkle with his thumb, snickering when Donghyuck sticks his tongue out to lick his hand. “Professor’s starting to notice that my attendance is shit.” 

“About time he noticed. Start going to class and stop staying up all night playing games.” Jaemin hisses as he flicks Donghyuck’s forehead lightly. “It’s not like you’re any good at them.” 

Donghyuck howls like he’s been shot, pressing his palm to his forehead and rolling away with his back to Jaemin. “That _hurts_ , dickface.” Donghyuck turns back teary-eyed, brows drawn together and baring his teeth like a wounded animal. “And I told you that gaming is for _mental stability_.” 

“You’re hurting your boyfriend.” Jaemin pouts, plastering on his most pitiful face and lightly running his thumb under Donghyuck’s eye. Donghyuck arches a brow and Jaemin amps up the intensity of his puppy dog eyes, “It makes my heart ache to see you like this.” 

“Like what?” Donghyuck scoffs, suddenly smug as he simpers up at Jaemin. “Soft and pliant in your bed?” 

Jaemin blinks the stars from his yes, face going blank and mouth pressed into a flat line as Donghyuck becomes visibly more pleased with himself. Jaemin cages him in with his hands on both sides of Donghyuck’s body, and maybe he’s walking into a house on fire, doing everything that Donghyuck thinks he’s going to do, but that’s the thing, isn’t it? Jaemin has always played into Donghyuck’s game, a willing actor in whatever film he thinks he’s directing, whatever high Donghyuck is chasing. And it’s worth it. Playing clueless and allowing Donghyuck the upper hand, making him think he’s got the advantage is always worth the trouble. The short moments of doubt are a small price to pay for the satisfaction, the exhilaration. Sometimes push comes to shove, and something has to cave, someone has to draw the line, but push hasn’t come to shove. And if anything, Jaemin knows how to push back. 

Jaemin stares down at Donghyuck, jaw locking into place as his pulse throbs, “You’re a dick.” 

“Guilt tripping doesn’t work on me, Na Jaemin.” Donghyuck sing-songs, smiling brightly as he circles his arms around Jaemin’s shoulders and draws him into his noose. Donghyuck breathes lightly through his mouth, pink tongue wetting his lips and prodding at the inside of his cheek in the way that drives Jaemin mad. Donghyuck’s eyes stay trained on his mouth, placing a cold hand under Jaemin’s jaw and biting teasingly at Jaemin’s bottom lip. “You know that.” 

Jaemin knows that better than anyone, and he also knows better than anyone what _does_ work on Donghyuck. 

It’s a simple game after that, a push and pull of like magnets, incapable of clicking completely, but orbiting around each other long enough to call it attraction. 

Donghyuck is a good actor and a good liar, but he’s good to him. The arrogance and the confidence is fake, but the attraction is real. It was real from the moment Jaemin looked Donghyuck in the eyes. And once it’s game over, the bravado will wash away and the façade will fall, and Donghyuck will still be Donghyuck. 

And Jaemin has already won the million dollar cash prize, hasn’t he?

High-stakes or not, Donghyuck is his boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe not the most articulate thing i have written but here it is!!! comments and kudos are always a shot of serotonin to the brain! [i slink away into the corner and act like i am not mortified that i am posting this]


End file.
